The Darkest Time
by Nicole Miklos
Summary: Something happens,at first nothing but happiness is all that Naruto could feel, Then the Darkness takes over, leaving Him, Sakura,Kakashi,Iruka and Shizune to run for their lives.
1. Chapter 1

The Darkest Times

BY

NICOLE MIKLOS

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, IT BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

THIS IS MY FIRST NARUTO STORY PLEASE BE KIND.

The village was calm and quiet for once. The morning dew rolled of the leaves and to the ground causing it to look like the trees around the village was crying for things to come. It's like the trees and the animals could sense what was about to begin in the days to come. Naruto woke up with his arms wrapped around his love of his life. When she told him her feelings he was on cloud nine. She soothed him like no other as he stroked her pink locks of hair from her face. The nightmares he was having, have calmed to a trickle, he was happy so happy as his eyes close to sleep again. The next time he woke up Sakura was gone. He heard sounds in the kitchen and decided to get up. He found a pair of sweat pants and put them on heading to the kitchen to see what she was cooking. It smelt good thought Naruto as he entered the kitchen wrapping his arms around his girl's waist and kissing her neck lightly. Sakura smiled as she flipped a pancake then put her hands on his then said, "Did the mission go well." "Yes it went smoothly all though I think Sasuke didn't like me being his boss but it was good to see Sai again," replied Naruto. "How is Sai these days?" "He's doing well, he said for me to say hi to you from him, he misses the good old days," he said. Sakura smiled then said, "I don't, he's much more human now." "True very true," whispers Naruto smiling against her neck. "Breakfast is all most done get your shower in or you'll be late to see the hokage at 10 today." "Damm I wanted to stay here with you," as he kissed down her neck to her collarbone." "I know I want the same thing but I am needed at the hospital today but we can continue when I come back at 6 tonight." "I'll hold that to you tonight then."As he let go and headed for the shower. Sakura's smile faded a little as she thought how I am going to tell him this news.

Naruto let the water of the shower cascade over his body as he thought about Sakura; he knew something was wrong he sensed it. She wasn't telling him something important and it hurt a little but if he gave her space, she would tell him when she was ready. Getting out then drying off then dressing he came out with a big smile and a nice clean smell that Sakura could smell when he sat right beside her, he smelt of fresh water and spice that made her want to jump him and make love to him.

As Naruto swallowed his food he turned to Sakura and said," are you okay did something happen while I was away?"

"No! Smiled Sakura, "why?

"You seem a little sad that's all, did I do something wrong?" asked Naruto.

"No! Said Sakura, it's more like what we did Naruto."

"What you are talking about Sakura, I don't understand," said Naruto.

"Well I'm pregnant," stuttered Sakura, "about two months."

"Pregnant whispered Naruto shock written on his face, our anniversary night he thought, he looked at her as a slow smile crept to his face then yelled "I'm going to be a father!" as he started to laugh. He then grabbed Sakura and held her tight then said, "Was that all you were worried about? "Yes, said Sakura were only nineteen years old."

"Yes we are, but life for a ninja is so short, I'm going to try and be the best father and husband I can and that's a promise of a life time believe it," said Naruto with a big smile.

"I know you'll be a good father Naruto," said Sakura with a smile. She was happy he was happy and relieved.

Naruto looked at the time then said," I better get going, but I wish I could stay with you," as he rubbed her stomach in a loving way.

"I know but remember tonight you have something to look forward to," reply Sakura slyly.

"When I'm done at the Hokage, I have to tell otosan he's going to be surprised when he finds out he'll be a grandfather," said Naruto excitedly.

"I'm sure Iruka will be very happy indeed," said Sakura.

"I love you Sakura, take it easy okay," asked Naruto.

"I promise Naruto I'm only doing some paper work for Tsunade and Shizune, I can't do any anything that involves chakra," replied Sakura.

"Good I don't want you over tax yourself," said Naruto with a protective voice, then left.

Sakura smiled she loved that man as she looked down at her flat tummy she rubbed it gently then said, "Well I'm glad he's happy like I am, well then we better get going." As she opened the door she got a feeling of dread that something was going to happen, but she shook it off and left.

Naruto was jumping from roof to roof with a bright smile plastered on his face he couldn't be happier he was going to be a father. Something he never thought would happen to him after being alone for so long. He made it to Hokage Tower in record time moving two steps at a time until he made it to the door and saw a young chunnin sitting at the desk going through some paperwork that looked boring.

"Can I help you Naruto-san?" asked the Chunnin.

"Yes I have to talk to Tsunade-sama," said Naruto in a cheerful voice.

"Yes go right in she's waiting for you," said the young man at the desk.

"Thanks," said Naruto. As he walked in to the office to be greeted by Homura, Koharu and Danzo. He looked at Tsunade who had a sad look on her face as she looked up at him. She then said," you've met the council advisors Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu and Danzo said Tsunade.

Naruto bowed to the two Advisors and glared at Danzo who had a smug look on his face.

"It has come to our attention that your girlfriend is with child," said Koharu. "We the council cannot allow this child to be born," said Homura.

"W w what, what are you talking about," said a shocked Naruto.

"Because you are a demon," said Danzo.

"Enough Danzo," said Koharu,

"What we are saying Naruto is that we can't allow you to keep the child," said Homura.

"But why, I would make a good father, I don't understand!" yelled Naruto. Why am I never happy thought Naruto as he looked down to the floor.

"This is not fair!" yelled Tsunade." His probably just found out and now you're telling him this shit, what's the matter with you!"

"We don't care what this demon thinks and feels, just the fact that this child comes from him should be a crime," said Danzo.

Naruto and Tsunade glared at him with equal hate in their eyes. Homura and Koharu both stepped back in fear not so much from Tsunade's anger but because of Naruto's anger. It made the hair on the back of their heads stand on end as the air in the office got cold.

Tsunade looked over at Naruto and felt the killer internet rolling off of him. All directed at Danzo, Danzo's eyes widened in fear as he watched Naruto's eyes bleed red, Naruto then turned around and left the office.

Danzo was still standing in a daze and when he came out of it he was shaking in fear as no one has done that to him ever.

Koharu looked at Danzo and said," You should not have said that, now talking to young Naruto will only be harder."

"I have never seen the demon show it's self so quickly," said Homura.

"Neither have I," mumbled Tsunade.

"Who cares," said Danzo, "so long as the child from that beast is gone?"

Naruto ran through town looking for his otosan, he needed to talk to someone before he talked to Sakura. Looking for what seemed like hours he found Iruka coming towards him.

"OTOSAN!" Naruto yelled waving his arms to catch Iuka's attention.

Iruka smiled and waved to his son. But then realized something was wrong, when Naruto got close enough, Iruka saw the tears and the pain in his son's eyes.

"What's the matter Naruto?" asked Iruka.

"Can we talk in private?" asked Naruto?

"Sure lets go to your house it close," said Iruka. As they walked Iruka knew it was something big the way his son could not stop crying. As soon as they got in it Naruto and Sakura's apartment, Naruto collapsed on floor and wailed a sound that sent shivers down Iruka's back. He kneeled down and hugged his son he heard Naruto mumble about everything being taken away from him, Iruka didn't understand what was going on. Naruto then looked up and said his voice shaking," I found out today I was going to be a father, I was so happy. I went to see Tsunade today I thought it was for a mission follow up on the mission that I had just come back from. But it wasn't that, it was to tell me that Sakura and I can't have this child because of me. Because of the demon in me," as he broke down again and cried.

Iruka looked at Naruto in shock. Then the saddened look fell over his face like a shadow as he thought how could they, how could they do this to my son after all the shit he had to go through before I adopted him. It's not fair. They sat on the floor, both were crying, thinking the same, it's not fair.

End of chapter one.

A review would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

The Darkest Times Part Two

BY Nicole Miklos

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, IT BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

Thank you for the reviews.

Now on with the story.

Sakura got to work and she noticed many of the nurses giving her a cold look or a look of pity. She did not understand their looks until someone came up to her and whispered demon whore, she realized that everyone knew that she was carrying Naruto's child. Sakura was sad that they thought that even when they never got to know him. Naruto she thought was so sweet, caring, and protective and most of all she felt loved. She walked down the hall with her paper work head held high she didn't care what they thought she was proud to be Naruto's wife she wouldn't want it any other way. She walked into her office putting everything on her desk; just as she sat down she felt a wave of grief from Naruto at first she thought she was crazy to get that kind of feeling so she continued to do her work. Five o' clock came fast she was all most done when Shizune came in to the office to relive her.

"You can go home now Sakura," said Shizune.

"That you Shizune," replied Sakura as she got up and stretched walking to the door. As she pasted the older woman she said," use the roof tops the town is angry that Naruto is going to be a father."

"But why, how did they find out so fast," asked Sakura?

Shizune looked down then said, "I told Tsunade, she was so happy then she was so sad she cried herself, whimpering out no this is not fair."

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Sakura?

"Before the third died the council behind his back put a law together saying that if Naruto had children the child is to be terminated before being born. Tsunade tried everything to get them not to do this to him, to you. But she could not do a thing, she told me to tell you and Naruto to run don't look back just go," Said Shizune.

"But what about Naruto's dream?" Asked Sakura.

"I think that died when the council called this morning to talk about this," said Shizune sadly.

"I have to get to Naruto now," said Sakura as she started to leave.

"Sakura," said Shizune, "please be careful okay and good luck."

"I will I promise," said Sakura quietly as she left.

Shizune watched her leave it was if she was never going to see her again and that pained her to no end.

Sakura walked out the door only to be met by more glares. She jumped on a roof then leapt away jumping from roof to roof. Thinking why, why now when he was so happy, it's not fair, but then her new life was rarely fair. She landed on the small balcony that Naruto had. She slide the door open and saw that Iruka was sitting at the small table drinking tea and Naruto was asleep on the couch.

Iruka turned to her and smiled sadly at her, he felt their pain too. She sat down at the table and Iruka got up to get some more tea for her. Putting the tea in front of her and all she could do was stare at it as tears welled our in her eyes and she cried. Iruka came to her side and held her much like he did Naruto. He then looked at Sakura and said "when you are leaving."

Sakura looked at Iruka and said "as soon as we can, we are not giving up the baby we worked hard just to make one and I'll dammed if I lose it."

"Good Sakura the faster the better, because I want to see my grandson," said Iruka with a smile, "but for now try to calm down a bit okay."

"I will try Iruka," said Sakura.

At that moment Naruto started to mumble in his sleep.

Sakura's eyes widened then muttered shit a nightmare is starting.

Naruto's Dream.

**He **_**I the dark it surrounded him suffocating him. Then light it was blinding hurting his eyes. He saw all the hate and spite that the villagers directed towards him his family, his wife and kids. He then saw them cut down in cold blood by Sasuke. He could see the sharingan spinning tiring to drag him down as the teme got closer and closer. He felt the sword price his skin and go through bones as he screamed in pain waking himself up.**_

_**END OF DREAM**_

Naruto woke up thrashing and screaming, as he woke himself up. He stared at the ceiling with wide traumatized eyes. Sakura and Iruka was looking for a signs that he was going to come out of it. What seemed like hours they finally saw him blink as tears came a new again. Sakura stroked his check loving and started to hum a tune that Iruka had heard it was calming. This made Naruto slip into calm sleep pattern.

The next day Naruto woke up with Sakura laying on his thigh and Iruka sitting on the floor by his head they were both sleeping. He remembered yesterday and the dream he needed to get out of town now. Waking Sakura and then Iruka they sat at the table drinking coffee or juice tiring to figure out a way out. As they were planning someone knocked on the door making them all jump. Iruka got up going to the door and opening it. It was pushed open wide by the ABU as they searched for Naruto and Sakura when they come out empty handed Danzo had a fit yelling," find them god damit search everywhere." The ABU looked at Danzo then disappeared, one ABU split off from the others jumping from roof to roof at a fast rate of speed. He wanted to find his friends they helped him when he was cold and couldn't remember his brother and the feelings that they shared, how could he turn his back on them now.

Naruto held Sakura's hand as they ran along the wall going down alleys and dark streets masking there chakra. All that was on their minds was to get away they had to run get away from the village that was home. After ABU left, Iruka cleaned the dishes up killing time. He knew they were watching him; he wanted to follow his son and daughter in law to help protect them. But he knew he couldn't do that, but the feeling was strong so bided his time waiting for the opportunity to find them.

Kaksahi could feel a change in the wind; rain was coming as he saw ABU jump by. Somehow he knew Naruto was in trouble, he let his senses stretch but could not find them. There hiding for some reasoned he mumbled to himself as he started to run he knew he had to find them first he just had to.

Shiznue looked on as she saw all the ABU looking for Sakura and Naruto. Her eye's saddened looking down she felt so useless she wanted to help, she wanted to keep them safe stand by them and Iruka's side. She wanted them happy; she knew Naruto and Sakura would make good parents. She watched Tsunade cry her eye's out because she could do nothing to help them. She fought and fought until her voice was hoarse, when she came back Tsunade sat down and cried it was so heartbreaking to watch, Shizune looked out the window as clouds started to roll in. It's like the heavens wanted to cry again, it was so despairing.

"Shizune," whispered Tsunade.

"Yes Hokage-sma," said Shizune sadly.

"As of now I want you to get lost, Find Iruka, then find the brat and tell them to lay low until I can find a way to you all," whispered Tsunade. "Now go get out of here and be careful."

"Yes Tsunade I will and thank-you," whispered Shizune as she jumped out the window and to a new life as an S-class criminal, the thought made her eye's tear again.

Kakashi arrived at Naruto's apartment and saw ABU all over the place, making some clones they went after the ABU. The ABU fought hard but eventually they fell, all of them out for the count 

but not dead. Kakashi jumped to Naruto's window tapping on it, Kakashi didn't see the kunai coming until the last moment dodging it. He then heard a noise and the door opening and someone running away from him. Kakashi dropped down to the ground as a blur went by, he realized that it was Iruka that went by but how he's not that good he's only a chunnin he went after Iruka. Iruka went around a corner, when Kakashi got there the younger man was gone. Kakashi cursed now he knew for sure something was wrong, he had to find his students as he started to run again.

Sakura and Naruto had found a hiding spot near the Hokage Tower hopping that it would be the last spot that they would look. They saw Shizune jump away heading who knows were. Naruto looked at Sakura telling her to stay right here in sign language. Sakura nodded her head as Naruto got up and moved deeper into the tunnel leading to the Hokage's office. Tsunade heard a knock looking around her office she heard it again getting up she walked the secret entrance then opened it and saw Naruto standing there, her eye's softened as she pulled Naruto into a hug then pushed him back and closed the door, then whispered, "are you and Sakura all right?"

"For now we are Tsunade. What the hell happened, why they are so egger to get me and Sakura?" asked Naruto. "It was law that the council passed before the third died, I think they did it behind his back, because he never signed it, there's no stamp from him so I figured he never saw it because if he did he would have never agreed to it. Naruto my hands are tied. I can't help you even though I tried I yelled at them until I was hoarse and all they did was smile especially that creep Danzo. "I'm so sorry," whispered Tsunade choking back a sob.

"I don't blame you grandma Tsunade I know you would have tried to help Sakura and I, but don't worry I will be back."

"No Naruto stay away if they catch you I wouldn't be able to help you," said Tsunade.

Naruto smiled then said "I have to come back, this is my home and I can't stay away, if I do Sakura and I will be considered traitors."

"That's the thing you and Sakura are all ready in the bingo book. All this was done behind my back, I didn't know until just before you came here to talk to me," whispered Tsunade.

Naruto looked at Tsunade then said, "Fine," I will stay away for a while, but one day I will be back."

Tsunade smiled tearfully at Naruto hugging him then said," "please be safe my child and be a good father." As she let go of Naruto he smiled then said, "I'll try." He then turned and ran to where he left Sakura.

Tsunade watched him disappear she lifted her arm and waved good-bye to Naruto then whispered please make it out of here be strong and live.

Kakashi literary ran into Shizune. They now were staring at each other. Then Kakashi said "have you seen Naruto, Sakura or Iruka." "No, but I am looking for them," replied Shizune. "So am I, I know they are in trouble," said Kakashi. "How do I know you're telling the truth," asked Shizune? Kakashi rolled his one eye then said if you wouldn't help me then so be it," as he made the hand signs then whispered Kuchiyose No Jutsu and one little odd dog puffed into existence.

"Yo," said the pug.

"Pakkun I want you to find Naruto, Sakura and Iruka single me but not with a howl," said Kakashi in a serious voice.

"Sure boss but what did those kids do now?" asked Pakkun.

"No time to explain just goes find them," said Kakashi.

"Fine I'm gone," said the little dog.

"Do you really want to find them?" asked Shizune.

"Yes," replied Kakashi.

"Fine for now I'll trust you, but if you're lying I'll skin you alive upside down got that," said Shizune, voice serious.

Kakashi put his hands up in surrender and said "I'm telling the truth."

"Good let's go," said Shizune jumping up and away.

By the time Pakkun found them they were surrounded by many ABU Naruto, Sakura and Iruka were all back to back waiting for the ABU to make the first move. Kakashi landed by Pakkun and saw the problem that his students and Iruka were in. "We got to help them," whispered Shizune.

"We will," said Kakashi, as he dropped out of the tree and then disappeared from view. Pakkun winced as the first ABU fell to the ground yelling in pain and a kunai lodged in his foot to the handle. The next one fell down dead. They all fell one by one soon only two were left they were not in battle stance they seemed relaxed. Then one reached up and removed there mask. Naruto sagged in relief then said "Neji, boy it's good to see you here, listen you have to let us go they want to kill us."

"I can't do that Naruto you're in the bingo book I have to bring you in, it's an order." It was at that moment that Kakashi came through the ground and stabbed Neji in the thigh then Sakura punched him as hard as she could without chakra knocking him out cold.

"Sakura are you all right?" asked Naruto.

"Yes I am fine," replied Sakura.

"Dickless, ugly dog run now while you have the chance to run," said the ABU.

"Sai?" said Naruto.

"Yes Naruto it's me," as he removed his mask, and then said "go on, there is more on the way, you have to go."

"Sai come with us," Sakura said.

"I cannot," said Sai.

"But why," asked Kakashi.

"Because someone has to help the Hokage while you are gone," said Sai with a smile.

"I understand," said Naruto as he and Sakura jumped away.

"Sorry Sai can't leave you awake," said Kakashi knocking Sai out.

"Let's go," yelled Iruka as he too followed by Shizune leapt in to the trees and disappeared. Kakashi looked at around at the trees and the land then sighed then disappeared as ABU came on the scene.

"Sakura are you okay?" asked Shizune as they moved from one tree to the other. "I'm fine just winded," replied Sakura. Naruto stopped then said, "get on I'll carry you until were safe in wave country." Sakura got on; she was great full to be carried too she was so tired. She fell asleep leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked over his shoulder and smiled slightly, they had a long way to go about three days worth and they could not afford to stop as the sky let go and started to rain. They made it to wave country in six days they had to fight their way. The ABU followed and stocked them until they hit the border and then backed off about a mile in they stopped to rest. Naruto let Sakura down. Then fell down, he was so tired hell everyone was tired. They all needed this break. Sakura sat down beside Naruto and told him softly to lie down in her lap, the ground was wet but they didn't care. They were hungry, tired and want some place dry to hide until it stopped raining; at this point sitting under a tree was dryer. Naruto leaned back resting his head on Sakura's legs and was asleep in no time. Kakashi looked down the trail and knew they were about another day out from the town that Inari lived in. They would have to push to get there and then to Grass or Tea country before Sakura was unable to travel. He looked around at the team they had. He knew Naruto and Sakura's capabilities, but Sakura was out because of the baby, Shizune he knew nothing about her strengths and Iruka, well he knew Iruka for many years and just never paid enough attention to notice. Oh boy I now wished I had.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

REVIWS ARE ALWAYS A NICE THING TO GET.


	3. Chapter 3

The Darkest Times

BY Nicole Miklos

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, IT BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

Part Three

After a nights rest they started move again. The rest of the way was a steady walk and a cough here and there. They had all managed to get sick from running in the rain. As they neared the great Naruto Bridge, they all thought not too much farther. Inari and his mother would let them in hopefully. Naruto was by Sakura's side all the way, Iruka and Shizune were behind them and Kakashi and Pakkun were in the front as they walked. Sakura mumbled about not feeling good then collapsed into Naruto's arms. Lifting her up Naruto shot past Kakashi to get help, the others followed behind the blond teen as he made into town. He asked the first person he saw where the doctor was located. At the end of the street young man," said the man, He left even before he finished then heard a thank you from one of the others that were following the blond. As Naruto ran down the street it started to rain again. Naruto cursed pushing himself harder to get to the doctor faster to keep his Sakura as dry as possible. As Naruto came through the door the doctor met them at the door. The doctor seeing the frantic look on the man's face and the limp woman in his arms. "Come this way," said the doctor. Naruto walked behind the doctor to a room where Naruto laid Sakura down. Then told the doctor that she was about two months now. The doctor was about to yell at Naruto when he saw the sad look on his face. As he looked down at what the doctor guessed was his wife. The doctor laid his hand on Sakura's chest as a light blue light came from his hands and touched her skin lightly. The doctor could tell she had a cold that went to her lungs and throat. He then went lower checking the baby he felt nothing wrong with the child and said so to Naruto. Then said, "With alot of rest she will be okay." Naruto sagged in relive when he heard the news the doctor told him as he stroked her check lovingly.

The others caught up with Naruto all breathing hard or coughing. The doctor looked them all over and found they were sick with colds, he gave them something to help them breath so they could sleep at night then told them to rest and drink lots of water. They found out that Sakura had to stay at the clinic for a few days, telling Naruto and the others that they should get some rest. Naruto shook his head and said, "No I'm staying here beside my wife." Iruka's eyes widened at what he just heard and said quietly, "When did you two get married?"

"Two years ago we did not tell anyone, we were going to tell you Otosan but I never got the chance for obvious reasons as you can see," replied Naruto. Looking at Iruka.

Kakashi cleared his throat then said, "Let's get to Tarzana's place and see if we can get lodging there."

Iruka reluctantly left looking at his son as he was pushed out the door by Shizune.

Naruto sighed then sat down by his wife's side and said," I think otosan is mad at me." Remembering the sad look on Iruka's face as he left. Taking Sakura's hand in his, he felt her squeezing his hand lightly, looking at Sakura's face he saw her eyes slowly open, she looked around then at him and said, "How's the baby."

"The doctor said the baby is fine, you caught a cold in fact everyone except me caught one, they left to see if they could get lodging at the bridge builders place. As for me I'm not leaving until you do."

Sakura slowly sat up, reaching out and kissed Naruto lightly on the lips then said, "I love you."

"As do I," replied Naruto. He watched Sakura lay down again then fall asleep. Naruto then leaned forward resting his arms on the bed and fell asleep himself.

The next morning Iruka quietly crept into the room that Sakura and Naruto were in. He had talked to the doctor and he said that if Sakura rested for a week or two she would be just fine. But he was scared of all of them too. He sat down the heard Naruto mumble "Otosan, why are you are here, you should be resting." "I can say the same for you to son. Go sleep for awhile and I'll stay for awhile," said Iruka.

"She's my wife, I should stay here," said Naruto.

"You need to rest Naruto, if you don't you won't have the energy to move later," replied Iruka in a stern tone that held no argument.

"You should listen to Iruka love, you need rest," said a soft voice from the bed.

"Sakura I'm sorry we woke you up;" said Naruto as he stood up then grimaced in pain. Sakura looked up at her blond husband then whispered," go to bed get some rest, go to Tazuna's place, I don't want you to get sick."

"I don't get sick," replied Naruto, his eyes dropping sleep trying to claim him again. Iruka sighed then got up then said, "come on son let's get you to a nice warm bed."

"No I don't want to go," as he held on to Sakura's hand. Iruka rolled his eyes then said, "Its okay son I will come back and stay with Sakura okay."

"Okay Otosan," mumbled Naruto. Letting go of Sakura's hand heading for the door, Iruka following behind him.

As they were walking to Tarzana's place Naruto was quiet for awhile, and then said, "I think we should head to snow or sand country." Iruka looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye then replied, "I think snow would be the best, I don't think they would expect us to leave out right."

"Right," yawned Naruto opening the door going in then shutting it. Iruka lead him to his room, Naruto walked to the futon laying down and falling asleep right away.

Iruka smiled then headed back to Sakura, as he walked back he felt a cold chill up his spine and a feeling of dread, he started to run the need to get back to his daughter-in-law was great. He opened the door with such a force that it slammed against the wall. Only to find that doctor dead in front of him. Looking around he heard a sound in Sakura's room. Breaking the door down, he saw three figures standing around Sakura. Iruka ran into the one stranger shoulder first, slamming him into the wall startling Sakura awake. She looked at the two then at Iruka as he stabbed the one he was fighting in the neck. Then turning to attack the next one who tried to stab Iruka in the back, Iruka dodged to the right hitting the wall. The stranger took advantage of this bringing the kunai down driving it into Iruka's shoulder. Iruka gasped in pain, sliding down the wall holding his wound. Sakura got up and out of bed to the dead stranger looking for a weapon. She found two kunai, turning around she saw that Iruka was surrounded; taking a chance she charged the kunai with chakra. She then threw them with about half strength; both strangers fell to the ground dead. She then went to Iruka's side to look at the wound. He hissed in pain trying to bat her hand away. "Let me look at your wound Iruka," as she pushed his hands away from it. Pulling his vest open Iruka whimpered trying again to push her away. She looked under the vest and saw the kunai was still in the shoulder blood trickling out around the wound, she knew if she pulled the kunai out Iruka would bleed to death, grabbing a towel she wrapped it around the wound. Then said, "Can you walk?" Iruka nodded his head and with Sakura's help he got up. Walking slowly, walking in the shadows, making their way to the bridge builders place again. Opening the door Iruka just made it in then slowly let himself slide down wall hitting the floor with a pained grunt.

Sakura closed the door then ran down the hall yelling for Shizune. Shizune was startled awake by the yelling as was everyone else. Naruto was the first to come out his room, and then said, "What's wrong what happened." Sakura turned to him, and then said "it's Iruka, he protected me and got hurt, I need Shizune to help me he wouldn't let me look at the wound." Shizune opened her door, and then said, "Let's go." As she ran to the front of the house, Shizune came to a stop by Iruka then whispered, "No god no don't be dead." Tears coming to her eyes. "I'm not dead yet," mumbled Iruka reaching up and grabbing her arm. She looked at him kissing him on the forehead then said," Let's get that vest off of you." "You're going to have to cut my vest off. The kunai is still in my shoulder." said Iruka. "We have to move you to a room so you're lying flat because you'll probably lose consciousness," whispered Shizune. "Can you get up?" "I don't think I can," said Iruka. Naruto said," I can help otosan stand." Getting under his good shoulder, Naruto lifted him off the floor then slowly moved to the first room that he came to. Putting Iruka down slowly on the futon, Shizune cut his vest off and then his shirt under the vest and looked at the wound and the kunai in his shoulder. Shizune turned to Kakashi and Naruto then said, "go back the doctor's office get anything that will help me gauze, wraps, disinfected anything that could help." Kakashi left right away, but Naruto hesitated looking at his otosan and then left to catch up to Kakashi.

Tsunami, Tazuna and Inari looked at what was happening then Tsunami went into the kitchen got some warm water, towels and gave them to Shizune, then went to the bathroom and got all the bandages, wraps and the last bit of the disinfectant and giving that to Shizune as well.

"Thank you," said Shizune as she dipped the towel into the warm water and started to clean the blood away. They heard sounds coming from the front of the house then Naruto and Kakashi came into the room with two satchels of medical stuff.

"Good work!" She grabbed a bottle of disinfectant and poured it on to the wound causing Iruka to wince then groan in pain. Shizune then said, "Kakashi I need you to come and kneel on right side, to pull out the kunai so I can start healing him right away so he does not bleed to death."

"Right," replied Kakashi as he did what he was told.

Shizune leaned down to Iruka and said, "this is going to be painful don't fight to stay awake okay."

"Okay," whispered Iruka.

Looking up again she nodded to Kakashi. Kakashi took the kunai in his hand and pulled out in one swift movement. Iruka cried out in pain moving around than laying still, Shizune applied chakra to the wound slowly stopping the bleeding and then closing the wound with chakra stitches, sitting back she was tired. Shizune looked at Naruto he looked ten years older and scared shitless she wiped the sweat off her forehead then said, "He's stable now."

Naruto sagged in relief moving to Iruka's side that Kakashi had vacated. Then kneeling down taking his otosan's hand it felt luke warm. Bending his head down he whispered, "thank you Shizune-nechan, thank you" Sakura kneeled down and hugged Naruto from behind.

Shizune smiled slightly, but said nothing she looked down at Iruka thinking I almost lost you. A stray tear rolled down her face. She took his other hand holding it lightly to tell him that she was here.

"Naruto," whispered Sakura. "I know you don't want to leave but we need more rest. Come to bed again, Iruka is going to be fine Shizune will watch over him."

"Okay," mumbled Naruto as he let go of Iruka's hand. Looking at Sakura he whispered," okay." As they both got up to leave. When they were gone Shizune curled up beside Iruka and fell into a light sleep.

END OF CHAPTER THREE.


	4. Chapter 4

The Darkest Times

BY: Nicole Miklos

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, IT BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

ALL CHARACTERS ARE OCC.

AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT, BUT FOR PEOPLE THAT READ IT PLEASE REVIEW.

Part Four

Konohra was too quiet as Ino walked down the street heading to the Hokage Tower to ask Tsunade where Sakura was. No one would tell her anything and she was scared for them. She had not seen Sakura or Naruto for two days now, she just couldn't shake the feeling that they were in trouble. When she got to the Hokage Tower she saw ABU OPP'S standing at the tower's doors with Jounin and chunnin standing in front of them handing scrolls to them. Asuma saw Ino walking towards them, he met her half way.

"What's going on?" asked Ino.

"I don't know," replied Asuma. "They haven't let us go and see Tsunade-sama since yesterday."

"Have you seen Naruto or Sakura?" asked Ino. "I keep getting this feeling that those two are in trouble."

"No I haven't seen them at all," said Asuma. Hearing foot steps behind them, Ino turned and saw Guy and Shikamaru walking towards them. Shikamaru was behind Guy hands in pockets lazy look on his face. "Have you seen my eternal rival Kakashi?"

"No," said Ino slowly. "In fact, said Shikamaru I haven't seen Iruka or Shizune."

"Or Kakashi," said Asuma.

They looked at each other thinking the same thing as they looked at Hokage Tower.

Tsunade kept her head down in her paper work because if she looked up at Danzo she would try and kill the bastard. She knew she was just a figure head to keep the village from getting suspicious of what was really going on. She turned her chair towards the window and glared out at the village.

"Don't try to plan anything I will find out," said Danzo smugly.

"Oh you mean that Nenji is your little spy because I already knew that," Tsunade sneered.

"You BITCH don't get smug with me!" yelled Danzo.

"And you just remember if you get close enough I can crush you out of existence," said Tsunade looking right at Danzo with a cold calculating look.

Danzo turned blood red in the face then left yelling, "This is not over Tsunade not by a long shot."

Tsunade smiled then said, "Come and get me; I have many surprises for you Danzo you bastard."

Ino, Shikamaru, Guy, Asuma were all in Kiba's house everyone except Nenji was there. "Why again are we here?" Kiba asked.

Ino rolled her eyes at Kiba then said, "We all know that ABU stays away from here and we need a safe place to meet."

Kurenai said, "We have some missing people like Sakura."

"N N Naruto-khan," stuttered Hinata.

"Kakashi, Iruka and Shizune are missing as well," said Guy.

"Maybe they are on a mission," said Kiba.

"The last time I saw Sakura, she told me that Tsunade had given Naruto three weeks off because he seemed stressed," replied Ino, glaring at Kiba.

"Kiba where's Akamaru," asked Shikamaru.

"Outside," said Kiba nervously.

"If that's true then you wouldn't mind if I call him and or better yet this is my last potato chip," said Choji.

They could tell that Kiba was starting to sweat, it was then that Kurenai saw a ripple in the room, she put her hands together and yelled KI the room dissolved and they saw a tied up Kiba and knocked out Akumaru. They turned and saw Neji in front of him.

"What is the meaning of this!" yelled Guy as he grabbed Nenji and shook him.

"I was assigned to Root to follow Naruto and Sakura. Danzo wanted to know why they were so close. I found out that they were married and were expecting a child, and was happy for them. But I did not expect Danzo to act the way he did, he was angry and went straight to the council to talk to them. He told me to wait for him, so I did."

"What a glorious thing we are all happy to hear that young Naruto and Sakura are going to be parents," said Guy.

"I haven't told you everything," said Neji. "When Danzo came back he had a smug look on his face, he told me to hunt down Naruto, Sakura and Iruka and kill them, I asked him why and he told me that no demon is allowed to reproduce," finished Neji.

"But I don't understand Naruto is not a demon we all know the truth," said Choji.

"Apparently some still believe that he is," said Shikamaru.

"So that means that they probably ran to save themselves," replied Asuma.

"What are we going to do?" ask Hinata.

Nothing right now, not for them anyway, because first we have to talk to Lady Tsunade," said Guy still holding on to a limp Neji.

"What are we going to do with him?" asked Ino pointing at Nenji.

"We use him to get to Tsunade," replies Kurenai.

"Good idea," says Asuma. He gets up going to Neji then says," you don't mind do you Nenji?"

"No really I don't mind," answers Neji.

"I don't trust him," yelled a still tied up Kiba.

"I don't trust him ether, but right now we have no one else," said Asuma.

Everyone agreed even though they didn't like it.

Sai looked around seeing no one, he moved to the Hokage Tower looking around again he started to scale the side of the building on the far side. Getting to the room that the Hokage was being held in, he could see no one was with her so he tapped on the window. Tsunade looked at her window and saw Sai waving at her. Tsunade stood up and opened her window to let him in.

"Hokage –Sama Naruto and the others have made a safe get away," said Sai.

"Who else are with them," whispered Tsunade.

"Iruka, Shizune and Kakashi," answered Sai.

"That would explain some things," said Tsunade slowly.

"Can I do something for you Hokage-sama?" Sai asked.

"Yes you can tell the rookie nine, help them get up here I want to give them something," said Tsunade.

"Yes Hokage-sama," said Sai as he jumped out the window again.

Tsunade sighed then smiled thinking at least your all safe for now. She then stood up got her stuff together then she too jumped out the window to find rookie nine and somehow she knew they would be together.

Sai went to one area from another looking for Naruto and Sakura's friends; he knew they would be together. He jumped from roof top to roof top not giving up until he found them.

Tsunade was running on the ground through alley ways and in the shadow they all ready know she is gone and are after her. She felt a huge chakra signature where the Inuzuka's clan lived so she headed that way pushing herself harder.

Sai could feel the Hokage heading towards the Inuzuka's clan so he adjusted his own path and silently started to take out the ABU that were chasing her.

Tsunade raced through the door slamming it shut breathing hard as everyone else was staring at her. She caught her breath then stopped. She saw Neji, getting mad she punched him and sent him though a bay window and into the back yard where a pack of angry dogs and wolfs that seemed to be waiting for him. Everyone cowered in fear looking at Tsunade as she stood straight and looked at Neji who was running for his life. He then jumped the far wall to get away from the mad animals.

Tsunade then coughed getting their attention said, "Shikamaru I have a mission for you and the rest of you, go find Naruto, Sakura, Iruka, Shizune and Kakashi, give this to them." She handed Shikamaru several scrolls and a small box. "Give this small box that to Iruka he will know what to do with it. When you do find them be careful because I have a feeling they will attack first ask questions later." "Lady Hokage what about you?" asked Lee.

"Don't worry about me I have someone on my side," she said crossing her figures as a clocked figure landed beside her. The cloaked figure said "they are coming you must go."

Tsunade looked at them all from Chunnin to Jounin then said," I hope to see you all again," then she was gone and so was the ABU that had helped her. Kiba walked to the window and saw that Tsunade was surrounded by ABU. "We got to help her," he said to everyone.

Asuma then said," you all go find Naruto and the others, kill anyone that gets in your way. As for the rest of us we will try to save Tsunade."

They all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Tsunade was surrounded by ABU as they lead her back to the Tower she got the message to the young ones and on their way to help Naruto. She needed to get them away because she knew they were going to use them as a weapon to get Naruto and the others to come back. She held her head high as they led her through town. Tsunade looked to the sides and saw villagers watching her with tears in their eyes; their dear Hokage was being lead away by ABU Root the scourge of the village. She saw many people that she knew because of Naruto, it was then she vowed not to give up that this was a setback and she would get away soon. She then heard someone yell, "Let our Hokage go!" Soon enough everyone started to chant the same. Tsunade smiled at the support that the village was giving her. The ABU was overwhelmed as the villagers attacked them with anything they had in their hands knives, kunais anything to save their Hokage. She felt hands push her through the crowd as a cloak was thrown over her then someone whispering to her to hide her chakra. Tsunade did some hand sighs as she grew older 

and her chakra disappeared. The ABU looked for her, got frustrated and left. Tsunade smiled bitterly as she cheered with the crowed, she knew right now it did no good that she was free, but at least she was still alive. Feeling a hand on her shoulder turning to see Guy, Kurenai, Asuma and every other Jounin and Chunnin that was fateful to her. She smiled as they led her away with the flow of the villagers.

END OF PART FOUR


	5. Chapter 5

The Darkest Times  
by Nicole Miklos

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far.

Chapter five

Iruka moaned in pain turning his head away from the light that was burning his eyes through his lids, he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a mop of dark hair, the person shifted turning towards him.

"Shizune!" Iruka yelled trying to turn away from her only to yell in pain falling back down on the futon. Shizune gasped sitting up clutching her chest. "What's the matter with you, scaring me like that. If you weren't hurt I'd slap you," yelled Shizune.

"Why are you sitting so close to me?" Iruka blushed.

"You were hurt and I was keeping an eye on you," she smiled sweetly.

"I know that I remember, but what I want to know is why you were so close to me? asked Iruka, turning redder.

Shizune noticed the red look and decided to have some fun as she got closer the redder Iruka got. She smiled again and got so close she sniffed at his hair and said, "You smell good even for an injured guy." Iruka gulped and got closer to her and whispered, "You're not too bad yourself." He kissed her neck just grazing the soft flesh; Shizune shuddered turning her head slightly she kissed his soft inviting lips. When they parted she looked at him then said, "We should have done this a long time ago." Iruka looked at the woman above him and blushed. He just felt so awkward around her; he just didn't know what to say around this woman. Shizune smiled then said, "Let's take one step at a time while on the run." She laughed. Iruka smiled as well then whispered. "Okay."Then yawned.

"Go back to sleep Iruka and hopefully you can sit up in the afternoon," said Shizune rubbing his stubbled face.

Barely keeping his eyes open, Iruka asked how Sakura was.

"She's fine Iruka-kun," whispered Shizune still rubbing his face gently.

"That's good, I was scared those freaks did something to her, when I got there they were standing over her," said Iruka trying to hide another yawn.

"Go to sleep, get some sleep, you need as much rest as you can get. Naruto wants to move out in a week or two if we can wait that long," said Shizune softly.

"Yes sleep sounds good," said Iruka, falling asleep again.

An hour later a worn out Naruto came in, then asked how otasan is doing. "He was awake earlier Naruto," answered Shizune.

"That's good, is it okay if I sit here for awhile?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," smiled Shizune. She watched Naruto closely as he stiffly kneeled down on the right side of Iruka; she saw the stress on his face making him look like he was ten years older than he was. His eye's had dark circles under them it was then she broke the silence.

"How long did you sleep?" asked Shizune.

"Not long," maybe an hour or two," mumbled Naruto, taking Iuka's hand in his.

Shizune was not surprised, and then said," I could give you something to sleep for a little bit longer."

Naruto glared at her the whispered angrily, "NO!" I need to stay sharp."

"How sharp are you like this, you need to get some more sleep," said Shizune getting angry.

"And I'm telling you that I am fine," said Naruto not bothering to whisper.

You're both a pain in the ass, how can I recover with all this yelling," muttered a voice below them.

"Iruka!"

"Otosan your awake," said Naruto.

"Not by choice, you know," said Iruka more alert. Looking at his son he said, "You look like hell Naruto go get some more sleep."

"I can't sleep I'm too scared, Sakura needs the sleep too, so I left her to sleep. I walked around for awhile, then came here, I'm sorry I came here," whispered Naruto.

"It's fine that you came son. But you have to try and get some sleep, you need it, what good are you to Sakura if you collapse when we head for snow country." Naruto's eyes widened then went sad again. Iruka squeezed his hand then said, "Sleep here if you want but I think Sakura is missing you." Naruto looked to the door and saw that Sakura was there waiting for him, she had a small smile on her face, he then got up and went to her, then they were gone.

"What about me do I have to leave?" Shizune asked.

"Well, said Iruka," I think you can stay."

"That's good," said Shizune as she went to his right side and then and snuggled closer to him.

Iruka sighted, thinking he could get use to this, and then fell asleep again.

Meanwhile in Konoha, Tsunade was on the move heading for the closest gate leading out of the village in the daylight. She thought Guy and Asuma was both crazy. The two Jonnin were looking right and left. The town was too silent, no venders no nothing it was creepy, but they kept moving, they saw the north gate in front of them. They hid behind a building seeing the guards were there looking in all directions. Asuma turned to Guy nodding his head then moved from the building to the wall it was high but with a chakra boost they all cleared the wall then slipped away into the forest. The bird masked ANBU felt the chakra spike then said, "Did you feel that?" "No," said the hawk masked ANBU. "But I thought," said the bird masked ANBU. The hawk masked ABU waved him off and continued to patrol the area.

Tsunade kept looking behind her then looked at Guy and said, "Are we safe?"

"Yes I think so, Sai was at the gate and he said he would do anything to help us, hopefully he can still help us even thought we are heading for sand."

"Sand," said Tsunade.

"Yes we are hoping that maybe Naruto's group went there or left us a message or something, "said Asuma.

"What about the others that we left behind?" Tsunade asked.

"They will blend in and hopefully be ready when we come back," said Guy.

"Well we could move faster if I could use my chakra," replied Tsunade.

"No not yet," said Asuma. "Another three to four miles we need to be far enough away so they can't feel us using our chakra."

"This is going to be a long trip," muttered Tsunade.

Asuma and Guy just smiled.

At Hokage Tower Danzo slammed his hands on his desk not only did that demon escape with his spawn, so did the Hokage. If she makes it to sand or tea any where he was in trouble because they would believe her and not him. He yelled for one his ANBU soldiers then said, "Tell Itachi to move his ass that demon brat got away from me." The Root ANBU bowed his head then was gone. Danzo went into Tsunade's desk and pulled out a bottle of her good sake and downed it in one swallow then pointed to the weasel masked ABU, the masked man stepped forward then bowed. Danzo eyed the masked man then said, "Go look for that demon brat, kill the others with him but bring the demon back alive."

"Yes," said the weasel masked ANBU. Then disappeared.

Itachi looked at the dead ANBU from Konoha then turned and continued towards wave. Kisame watched Itachi walk away then said, "Where are going next?" Itachi stopped answering back, "We are heading to wave to intercept my stupid little brother."

"Why," asked Kisame mildly curious.

"Because he will ruin everything," said Itachi starting to walk towards wave country with Kisame following.

End of chapter five.

I'd like to see what you think of the story; it's nice to hear what other people think as long as it's not a flame.


	6. Chapter 6

\

The Darkest Time

Part Six

By Nicole Miklos

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

I want to thank everyone who sent me a review and the ones who have put me on their favourites and story alerts. It makes me happy to have people who like my story. Once again thank you.

Team Shikamaru jumped from tree to tree. Shikamaru was behind Kiba and Akamaru, who was trying to catch the scent of their friends. As they passed the border between fire and grass. Akamaru whimpered, then barked at Kiba.

"What's the mattered Akamaru?" Kiba asked.

Akamaru barked twice sharply.

Kiba growled then said, "Akamaru says that he smelled Sasuke in the area."

"Sasuke?" said Ino."I thought he was still under house arrest after he came back claiming he had killed his brother?"

"He still is," said Shikamaru.

"But if he's out here what should we do?" asked Tenten.

"We continue on," said Shikamaru.

"But what if he's after the same thing?" asked Lee.

Shikamaru sighed then said, "we continue and hope we find Naruto and the others first." Then nodded to Shino, who nodded back. Shino moved a finger and a bug flew out then landed on his shoulder as he came to a stop. Information passed through the bug and host silently, then the bug flew away. Shino started to run again to catch up to his comrades.

Hinata looked around then said quietly, "Shikamaru-san I think that Naruto would maybe go to sand or wave."

Shikamaru smiled then looked back at Hinata then said, "Good point Hinata, that Naruto he's a wiley one. You never know what he will do especially now that Sakura is expecting, he'll be more protective even though he has Iruka, Kakashi and Shizune with him."

"It is good that Shizune-san is with them, since Sakura-san is expecting," said Ino.

Shikamaru agreed with a nod of his head then said, "We are heading for tea and that's final." He jumped ahead of Kiba and Akamaru.

That was strange thought Ino but didn't voice it out loud.

Shikamaru moved through the trees ahead of the team in thought. Somehow he knew that Sakura and Naruto and the others would be coming this way.

They made it to Tea in two days, meaning they only stopped for short breaks and slept for one to two hours. They walked into town and were disappointed to find that their friends were not in town. They found out that they had never come there and Kiba was mad at Shikamaru for going this way and not to wave.

"We should have gone to wave like Hinata said," yelled Kiba at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed then said calmly," If we had gone to wave, Sasuke would have followed us leading them to Naruto and the others.

" What makes you think that Sasuke will follow us, he probably is heading to wave right now as we speak," said Kiba in a cool voice but the anger was still there.

"That's why I'm sending four of you to go to wave and have a look around. Kiba, Ino, Shino, and TenTen go to wave. Go as fast as you can try to beat Sasuke and everyone else that's after them. We need to find them first," Shikamaru said.

"Hai!" they all said at once and started out of town at a run. "What about us?" asked Lee watching the others disappear out of sight.

"We sit tight and hope that they show up with Naruto and others," Shikamaru said hoping that he had done the right thing.

Sasuke was jumping from tree to tree heading for wave country, he was in deep thought thinking about Sakura and Naruto. Wondering why Danzo was after his two team mates and what did they do. Why did he over throw Tsunade like he did and what did he want with Naruto. Sasuke was so lost in thought that he just dodged the kunai that passed by his face. Sasuke came to a stop jumping down to the ground then yelled "who's there show yourself!"

A man in a red and black came out of the shadows then said, "What are you doing here little brother." Sasuke's anger flared as he yelled his brother's name, "ITACHI!!"

Taking three more smooth graceful steps towards Sasuke he said, "Dear little brother I thought you were back home."

"Why are you here!" yelled Sasuke.

"I'm looking for the same thing you are," said Itachi in a lazy voice.

"Naruto your looking for Naruto, why!" said Sasuke angrily.

"Because to get the nine tailed fox within the boy is the greatest prize for the Akatsuki," said Itachi.

"I don't understand," said Sasuke.

"Dear stupid naive little brother, it's all about power," said Itachi.

Power thought Sasuke." But Naruto is weak," he said out loud.

Itachi smiled at his brother and pointed a single finger at him, then said, "Naruto is the holder of the nine tailed fox and I am to capture him so we can control that power," replied Itachi.

"I don't understand," said Sasuke clearly bewildered.

Of course you don't understand you were a baby back then when the nine tailed fox attacked. We were out of our league and the only one that had that kind of power was the fourth Hokage. His power was the only thing that saved our sorry pathetic lives. But it was at a price he died and his only son lived. A blond haired, blue eyed boy," said Itachi his voice trailed off.

"Naruto is the fourth's son," whispered Sasuke.

"That's right," said Itachi. Your dear council wanted to control Naruto's life but never got the chance because of one lonely chunnin that got in there way.

"Iruka."

"That's right Iruka adopted Naruto when he was 4 years old. Quite the battle of wills from what I heard, they even tried to kill Iruka twice, but Iruka survived. They had no choice but to let him adopt the boy, that and the third was pushing hard as well so the council let the adoption go through. Danzo had a fit and raised a lot of hell about it and said some nasty things about Naruto and Iruka, but the calm school teacher almost killed Danzo on the spot. Danzo well let's just say he had a grudgingly respect for the young man," said Itachi.

I understand the fox and the power they could have but that's not all of it," asked Sasuke.

"But of course there is more," said Itachi. "Danzo wanted complete control of Naruto but not only for the fox and the power, he also wanted to control who young Naruto married, had children with everything. All that power controlled by one person, Danzo would have it all, the leaf village and the nine tailed fox all of it under him to do whatever he wanted."

"I still don't understand," said Sasuke. "They have what they want he's having children now with Sakura."

"That's the problem little dork dumpling and if you want to know more go ask your new leader because as usual you don't know all the facts," replied Itachi as his body melted away leaving black crows to fly away.

Sasuke stared at the spot that Itachi had stood then realized now that if he went to wave and fought Naruto, Kakashi and Iruka would help to kill him. The thought of death did not appeal to him. He needed to make plans.

Naruto opened his eyes hearing the rain hitting the window, turning his head he saw no Sakura and pouted. Where's Sakura he thought as he got out of bed to get a shower and dressed in some fresh clothing that he had packed. He then went to his weapon pouch and got out some pills at first he faltered then he took one and swallowed. He felt his energy coming back, because with all the sleep he got he still felt drained. In fact ever since he left with ero-sennin he's felt this way, so tired and now it was worse than before. Naruto then put the pills back into his pouch and went to the kitchen. Walking in he saw Sakura and his otosan at the table sipping tea.

Sakura turned sensing Naruto then going over to him and hugging him close then said," Are you feeling better love."

"Yes," said Naruto.

Naruto then said," How you are feeling otosan."

"Better two days of nothing but rest and sleep can do that," said Iruka.

"Two days," yelled Naruto forgetting he was holding Sakura." I've been asleep for two days!"

"Naruto not so loud," said Sakura.

"Sorry," said Naruto looking down at the floor.

"It's okay Naruto," said Sakura." We all needed the rest.

Naruto nodded then let go of Sakura to sit down at the table. Sakura sat down beside him watching from the corner of her eye. "How do you feel Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"We are fine," said Sakura.

"Good," said Naruto leaning closer to Sakura.

Sakura thought it strange for Naruto to lean on her shoulder. She then said," Naruto are you okay."

"Sure I'm fine," said Naruto sitting up then asked where Kakashi and Shizune are.

Sakura knew that Naruto had changed the subject but answered, "Getting supplies for our trip to snow."

"Okay that's great," replied Naruto.

Iruka watched his son closely he knew there was something wrong then said," Are you alright son.

Both Iruka and Sakura watched and waited for an answer but at that moment Shizune and Kakashi walked in as did Tsunami with a bowl of miso soup that she placed in front of Naruto.

"Thank you," said Naruto.

"It's okay now eat up," said Tsunami.

At first Naruto picked at his food he then started to eat. Iruka and Sakura watched and when he put down the spoon only half of the soup was gone.

"Is that all your going to eat, the last time you were here you ate more than this," said Tsunami.

"Ah I'm sorry Tsunami-san but I am not all that hungry today," said Naruto smiling brightly.

Tsunami smiled back accepting Naruto's answer, but anyone close to him knew he was lying.

Naruto then hugged Sakura close, Sakura was caught off guard by the affection but hugged him close to her as well. "I love you so much," whispered Naruto his eyes stinging.

"I love you too," said Sakura kissing his neck in silent affection.

Naruto then released Sakura then got up and headed outside for some fresh air.

Sakura followed after Naruto, when she got outside she saw Naruto sitting in a chair on the porch watching the rain fall. Sakura silently walked over to her husband of two years then sat down beside him.

Not looking up at her Naruto asked, "Do you ever regret loving me?"

Sakura turned to Naruto in shock then said, "Of course not, I love you with all that I am."

Naruto smiled sadly looking up at the rain as it fell to the ground then said, "When Iruka adopted me the village shunned him and the council tried to kill him. I asked him why he adopted me. All he would tell me was that I was the son he always wanted and that he loved me. I was not use to that word at that time and I did not believe him. I had gone through this so many times before and for only being four at the time I was jaded already. What I'm saying is that it seems that every time I love someone something goes wrong and they all suffer. Sometimes I wish we had never got married and then that night we wouldn't have done anything, we would all be home and happy and...."

Naruto listen to me I love you, the moment you came home I loved you. You always were there before you went on your training trip, you helped heal the wound that Sasuke left when he ran away for power. I'm happy we got married and created a new life together. You make me happy and everything will get better in time. In that time I will stand by you and so will the others," said Sakura in a firm voice.

"But what happens if the kyuubi gives some of his power to our children," said Naruto in a worried voice.

"I guess we will have to wait and see," said Sakura as she pulled Naruto to her and hugged him. Naruto got out of the chair pulling away from Sakura then kneeled down wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist holding her tight pressing the side of his face into her stomach then whispered in a choked voice," Thank you Sakura."

Sakura rubbed the top of his head running her hand through his hair, and then said softly," I would do anything for you my love."

End of chapter six.


End file.
